Storybook Heights Starring Belle
by thesecretwitch77
Summary: Disney high school, but not like the others! Instead of switching points of view, this is Belles story. Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This is my first story, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Belle sighed as she pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her best blue dress and turned to her mirror. Today was her first day of senior year, and she was absolutely terrified. Under normal circumstances, Belle wouldn't have had a problem going to school. In fact, she usually loved it! She was incredibly smart, and even though she'd never had very many friends, she did have one. Jessie Potts had been a stunning red-haired girl whose intelligence was second only to Belles. However, after Jessie's mysterious disappearance a month before, Belle's father had insisted that they move, so that Belle would have a chance to get over the loss of her friend. That was how she had ended up at Storybook Heights, in the incredibly small town of Fableville, Ontario.<p>

As she pulled up to the school in her used, old car, her jaw dropped. The 'school' was more like a castle! It was massive and would have been intimidating if it hadn't been painted a friendly shade of light purple. Belle smoothly pulled into a parking spot and began walking up the long, twisting path to the front doors. As she walked, she couldn't help but notice the people around her. They looked so different from the students at her old school! While her past classmates had worn older clothes, and didn't care much for how they looked, these students looked incredible. The girls had bright, long, flowing hair in nearly every colour possible and wore dresses that would have put a supermodel to shame. The boys though, were where Belle noticed the biggest change. Instead of wearing jeans like normal teenagers, they were impeccably dressed in suits and other fineries. Seeing them, Belle blushed as she remembered her own faded blue dress and hand-me-down shoes and hurried into the building.

Once inside, she rushed to the office to get her schedule. As she pushed open the heavy white door, she heard a thump and jumped back as she realized that she must have hit someone standing on the other side.

"Oh my goodness, I am so, so, so sorry! I-I-I didn't see you…" Belle stammered nervously. The door opened fully to reveal a very handsome, tall boy with red hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Don't worry about it," the boy smiled as he held the door open. "My name is Adam. What's yours?"

"I'm Belle." She blushed shyly.

"Well, Belle, it's been a pleasure to meet you." He said charmingly. "Hope to see you in class."

Belle smiled and nodded mutely before turning to enter the office. Now that Adam was gone, she could concentrate on what she needed to get: her schedule.

* * *

><p>Leaving the office with her schedule and books that the kind, plump secretary had given to her, Belle hurried to her first class. As she stepped into her Advanced Math class, a realization hit her. It was already two months into the year. Everyone would already have made friends by now. Who would want to sit with her? Steeling herself for the worst, she took a step inside, and heard the class go completely silent. A tall, thin woman with a pinched face and graying hair stood by the chalkboard. Seeing that Belle was frozen with fright, the woman gestured her inside.<p>

"Hello girl. What is your name?" the woman snapped.

"Belle." She replied. "I'm new."

"Obviously." The woman drawled. "Go sit next to Ariel."

Belle looked at the students, trying to determine who this mysterious 'Ariel' was, when a flash of red caught her eye. She glanced over and saw a beautiful girl with bright red hair waving her over. Sighing with relief, Belle nearly ran to the desk beside her and collapsed in her chair. As the lesson begun, she snuck glances at her partner. Ariel was stunning. She was petite, had beautiful green eyes, and was wearing what looked to be a_ very _expensive dress. However, the thing that made Ariel the most different was the fact that she was in a wheelchair. Belle wondered what had happened to her, but of course, she would have never asked. Once the teacher had allowed them to begin working, Ariel turned to Belle.

"Isn't Lady Tremaine an awful bore? I'm so glad she finally gave me a partner! "

"You've had to work by yourself on all of this?" Belle asked incredulously, looking at the piles of work that had been assigned to them.

"Yep. She's never liked me very much. " Ariel stated. "It's because of my wheelchair, everyone knows. She thinks I'm a freak, so she always makes me work alone."

"That's terrible!" Belle replied. "I don't think you're a freak!"

"Thanks, Belle, I don't think you're a freak either." She joked. "But, if we don't start this work soon, she won't like you very much either!"

The girls smiled at each other as they began to work on the questions together, and by the end of the period, they had become quite good friends. When the bell rang, they compared schedules and were delighted to discover that they had lunch and French together.

"That's great!" Ariel said. "You can sit with me and Adam. It'll be fun!"

"Thanks Ariel! That sounds great." But as Belle realised who Ariel had said she was sitting with, she froze. Certain that she had heard wrong, she turned to ask Ariel, but she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Thanks for reading my previous chapter, and sorry it took me a while to upload. I can only work on it at my dad's house, so again, sorry! Please review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, everything except the high school belongs to Disney._

* * *

><p>Sitting down in an empty desk, Belle looked at the other students in her AP English class. As she watched a beautiful, tan girl with ink black hair lean against the boy beside her, Belle wondered if they were dating. From the way the boy was staring at the girl, Belle guessed that they were. Just as she was looking away, she heard their conversation change to shouting.<p>

"Aladdin, I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't my fault!"

"Not your fault Jasmine! You were kissing Naveen!"

Ouch, Belle thought, they are definitely a couple. Just as the entire English class was staring at them, the teacher walked in. He had greasy black hair and a horrible slouch. Belle cringed when she got a look at his face. Running right over his eyebrow and across his forehead, was a jagged scar.

"That's enough." He snarled at Jasmine and Aladdin. "You can continue your petty argument after class. For now, you will listen to me."

As Mr. Scar explained what they would be working on for the day, Belle turned to get a pencil out of her bag beside her. However, as soon as she turned, she nearly jumped out of her skin. While she had been distracted by the couple's argument, someone had sat down next to her. He was a rugged looking boy, with shaggy brown hair and chocolate eyes. He gave her a heart-melting smile and whispered,

"Hi. I'm Flynn, Flynn Rider. Who're you?"

"I'm Belle, nice to meet you."

At that moment, the door flew open and slammed against the wall as a cute, short girl with incredibly long blonde hair ran into the classroom.

"So sorry I'm late Mr. Scar! Ms. Gothel needed to talk to me." The girl scanned the classroom as she said this, seemingly looking for someone. Her eyes locked onto Flynn and she ran towards him. As she sat down on the other side of Flynn, she noticed Belle.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel! I'm Flynn's girlfriend! You're new aren't you? What's your name? Do you like it here so far?" she said all of this very quickly.

Belle's heart sunk a little when she heard Rapunzel say that she was going out with Flynn, but since she barely knew him anyway, she shook it off quickly responded,

"Yes, it's great, thanks. I'm Belle." She smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

The rest of the class passed quickly, which Belle was disappointed about. She loved English class, and she was very nervous about going to the cafeteria. When the bell rang, she slowly stood up and left the classroom. The hallway was full of students rushing to and from classes, and no one was really watching where they were going. She was positive that some of her classmates would run into each other, but knowing this didn't prepare her for the jolt she received as her and her books tumbled to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she heard. "Can I help you up?" She looked up to meet the familiar blue eyes of Adam watching her apologetically. He took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet.

"You again," Belle smiled. "We certainly have a knack of running into each other."

"Yeah, but this time was my fault." He said with a laugh. "Where are you headed?"

"I was just going to meet Ariel in the cafeteria. What about you?" Although Belle was fairly certain that she knew where he would be going, she wanted to be sure.

"Oh, so you're the girl Ariel was telling me about! I'm headed there too; want me to walk you down? "

"That would be great; I don't really know where it is." Belle blushed.

Adam led Belle down a flight of stairs and across a very wide hallway. While they walked, he explained the people and things they were passing. 'Down there is the drama room', 'See that guy with the dark hair? That's Naveen.' However, as they approached a large set of double doors, Belle felt the smile slowly slipping from her face. Adam pushed the doors open and strolled inside. Belle followed quickly, not wanting to be crushed by the flow of people around her. She barely noticed that Adam was leading her to a table, she was far too distracted. Her old school had approximately 500 students, in total. This place had at least triple, if not far more.

"Finally Belle! What took you so long? Did you get lost or something?" Ariel joked.

"Adam was just showing me around a bit." Belle responded. She turned to him for a response, but he was nowhere in sight. Seeing her friend's bewilderment, Ariel giggled.

"Don't worry about him, Adam disappears all the time."

"Where did he go?" Belle lowered herself into the hard plastic chair and glanced around.

"He's probably just off with Vanessa or something. He'll be back."

Belle stiffened. "Vanessa?"

"Yeah," Ariel shrugged as she shoved a cookie in her mouth. "They've been dating since, like forever, even though she's totally wrong for him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one she's a little-"

"Helloooooo," a voice crooned from behind Belle.

"Psychotic." finished Ariel quietly. Belle looked up to meet the eyes of a remarkably beautiful girl. Vanessa flicked her dark, wavy hair over her shoulder and sat down. Adam quickly sat beside her. If looks could kill, Ariel would've been fried by the look Vanessa shot her. Instead of responding, she turned to Adam.

"Did you-"

"Adam! Could you go get me a drink?" Vanessa asked, in a voice that was more like a command than a question.

"Sure!" Adam jumped up eagerly and practically ran to the line.

As soon as he was out of hearing-range, Vanessa turned to Belle.

"I'm Vanessa, you are?"

"I'm Belle, nice to meet you."

"Not particularly. Listen, Belle." She snarled. "You'd better get any ideas about Adam out of that pretty little head, right now. He's mine."

As if emphasizing her point, Adam ran over with a can in his hand.

"Thanks sweetie," Vanessa purred. "Let's go." She stood up, and without questioning, Adam hopped up and stood beside her.

"Goodbye girls!" Vanessa glared at them, then the couple walked away, neither of them looking back again.

"What's her deal?" Belle, bewildered, turned to Ariel.

"It's weird. When guys are with her, it's like she's the only thing they can see."

"That's crazy!" Belle exclaimed. "There's no way she could have that much control over someone."

"Actually," Ariel corrected. "There is one way, but it's a long shot."

"Wha-" Belle began, but was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing for last period.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Meet me in the library after first bell." Ariel said as she gathered her things.

"But, we'd be skipping. I can't skip class!"

"Trust me, if I'm right, it'll be worth it." She smiled at Belle, as if to tell her not to worry, and wheeled out of the cafeteria. Belle had a hard time concentrating on her last class, and drove home in a daze. What did Ariel know about Vanessa? And why was it such a secret?


End file.
